La Cruel Verdad
by felix el aventurero sayan
Summary: (croos over con splintercell )bueno pues perdi una apuesta y aqui va que pasaria si todo lo que viste fuera solo un sueño dos historias casi iguales pero que pasara cuando uno de ellos llege a la ciudad del otro acaso fue mas que solo un sueño descubrelo aqui
1. Chapter 1

pues estava haciendo una apuesta con mis cuates y pues perdi asi que escribo este fic de 3 caps que seran mas largo que saver ni que bueno aqui va

La Cruel Realidad

(nota se parecera un poco a esto es real de mastercold y que es real de espantajer solo que max me ayudara mas que un chingo max: que yo que yo: tu callate y ayudame)

todo parecia acabado fx y finn caian de un peñasco a su muerte derrepente todo se puso negro

en algun lugar

alli Estaba helado el ambiente se sentía extraño no veía nada pero sentía que algo había cambiado algo no estaba bien, finn se sentía raro olía un dulce aroma a flores pero no veía nada tenia una venda en los ojos se la quito y estaba en una camilla en un cuarto blanco con una maquina rara a lado la cual finn no conocía.

en otro lugar

fx estava asustado queria gritar pero no podia (max no me pongas como miedoso max: jeje)

ese lugar olia a alcohol y medisina no podia ver nada por quetenia una venda en los ojos

se la quito y cuando vio estava en hospital todo parecia raro hace unos instantes estava callendo a su muerte pero derrepente aparese en un hospital en eso aparese una doctora

la doctora ve que fx esta despierto

asi que sale y llama al doctor

devuelta con finn

¿Qué es este lugar-dijo fin entre deintes

De pronto una puerta empezó a abrirse y vio a una mujer de cabello rubio igual que el pero finn se quedo mudo era humana era adulta no lo podía creer, el solo sabia de 2 humanos en ooo fiona y el pero aquello lo dejo sin habla.

seguido vio a a un chico de unos dieci seis o diesisiete, con el cabello rubio pero uno poco oscuro, alto y con una voz muy familiar, tanto que no podía creerlo.

¿?:Hermano, que bueno que estas bien - decia el hombre mientras me abrazaba y lloraba

¿?:finn al fin despertaste pensé que te perdería le dijo aquella mujer que le dio un gran abrazo a fin

volvamos con fx

fx pov

Miro al doctor después a la enfermera, parece que esperan que de una respuesta o que haga algo. Estoy desesperado, puedo mantener el control, no se quienes sean estas personas y más vale que no les de una razón para hacerme algo malo. Necesito respuesta.o .

-Mira hijo,estuviste en durante 3 años,Me respondió aquel doctor. –Sé que en este momento debes de estar algo confundido y cansado, pero quisiera hacerte unas peguntas, ¿te parece bien?-.

Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más y más nervioso, quería ver a mis amigos, quería respuestas, no, necesitaba respuestas.

-Ok, pero quisiera que usted me respondiera algunas preguntas después-.

-Claro-. Me respondió el doctor.

-¿Sabes cual es tu nombre?-.

-Felix, señor-.

-Muy bien, ¿sabes que año es?-.

-No-.

-¿Sabes en que país estamos?-.

-No pero quiero preguntarle en que hopital estoy-.

dr:en el igss

estoy en guatemala

dr:bien

-¿Qué dia es?-.

-No lo se

-Ok, ¿recuerda algo sobre tu familia, quienes son o como se llaman?

mi padre se llama walter mi madre se llama maria ymi hermano es gerson o como le digo yo max

dr: muy bien

Ok, y por ultimo, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

estava callendo por un presipicio

volbamos con finn

quienes son , en donde estoy-dijo fin alterado

tranquilo no te acuerdas de mi-le dijo dulcemente la mujer

no y no se donde estoy, ¿donde esta jake?

aqui estoy hermano

finn pov

aquel hombre me havia dicho que era mi hermano jake su voz es igual pero no es un perro que raro

fin del pov

bueno hasta aqui que pasara cuando descubran que lo que vivieron fue un eeeh mejor averiguenlo ustedes

dejo aclarado que este fic no la havia planeado perdi una apuesta y por eso me hobligaron a hacerlo mastercold espero q este fic no se paresca al tullo ni tampoco como el de espartanjaller bueno yo se q no asi q chao


	2. CPARTE 1 COMO TERMINE EN COMA (FINN )

bueno mis amigos perdon si me tarde en subir pero e q me dio flojera escrivbir y hasta ahorita me dio ganas jeje bueno aqui vamos

finn estava acostado en la cama viendo como el hombre q decia ser su hermano ylo veia y la mujer q no conosia y decia q era su mamá

mamá de finn : me lo temía haz perdido la memoria mira estas en un hospital en nueva york llevas en coma tres años soy tu madre y por lo que me dices creo que me estas diciendo el sueño que tuviste mientras estuviste en coma-dijo dulcemente la mujer

Fin seguía sin creer eso en serio hace unos momentos estaba en ooo cayendo de un presipisio pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza. el estava en nueva york esa era un ciudad se se destruyo en la gran guerra de los champiñones pero ahora estaba ahí como

jake:hermano-. Dijo un poco triste. – Sabes, el doctor me dijo que posiblemente no recuerdas nada de tu vida-. Siguió con su tomo triste. – Pero al menos estas despierto y sano y eso es lo que importa.

Al terminar de hablar los dos - osea la mama y jake- comenzaron a llorar, pero no podían saber si era por felicidad o por tristeza, tal vez era una combinación de ambas.

finn No podía verlos así. Tal vez todo esto era verdad, parecía tan real. Debía aceptar la realidad, este era mi mundo y lo que viví era solo un sueño. Era difícil pero debía aceptarlo

despues de eso todo se quedo en silencio un silencio incomodo asi q para romper el hielo finn les enpeso a decir las aventuras q paso en oo y tambien todo sobre las princesas de ooo, "su novia", sus enemigos ósea toda una vida que el había vivdo pero que ahora era un sueño

finn pov

despues de contarles ellos se quedaron con una cara de wao que imajinacion la tulla (osea no pueden creer lo que le paso naa mentira) asi que Le hable a mi hermano. -y le dije ¿Qué me sucedió?

Al oír eso se sorprendió. Bajo la mirada y trato de decir algo pero parecía que no podía. Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos. Aun esperaba una respuesta, pero parecía que a Jake le costaba hablar sobre el tema.

en ese momento entro una niña muy alta de cabello rubio igual que su mamá pero esta traía una diadema que tenia forma de conejo y llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa azul con una chaqueta de un azul mas fuerte.

finn hermano estas conciente-dijo la hermosa chica

-finn no se si te acuerdes per ella es tu hermana…-Fiona dijo su mamá muy alegre-ustedes son gemelos

finn-¡Fiona!-dijo fin muy exaltado

jake: bueno finn mejor que fiona te cuente lo que paso -dijo con tono triste asi que hablo con su mama y se fueron dejando a ellos dos solos

asi que finn le iso la misma pregunta claro antes se abrazaron y hablaron un poco ya que finn si se acordava de ella

entonses fiona al oir su pregunta bajo la cabeza Fiona igual suspiro ese día que fin quedo en coma fue un día muy terrible nunca lo olvidaría-esta bien fin te cuento ese dia tu novia estela, tú y yo habíamos ido a ver una película al cine la película termino ya muy tarde eran como las 11 de la noche cuando salíamos del cine nos fuimos a casa pero en el camino un camión de pasajeros se quedó sin frenos y estaba apunto de atropellarme y te interpusiste para salvarme el camion casi te atropella asi que se nos paso el susto entonses marshal nos invito a una fiesta claro estava a punto de terminar pero no nos ivanos a perder de la accion asi que fuimos alli estava una banda mas o menos famosa se presento en un centro nocturno llamada "El dulce reino "que le pertenece a una amiga nuestra, Bonnible, ¿no la recuerdas?

finn:SI Un poco

fiona:Ya veo bueno durante el concierto, conseguimos estar en primera fila y fue grandioso.- Dijo con gran alegría, pero luego cambio su expresión a una triste. –Hasta que una de las bocinas nos callo encima, de nosotros yo y estela logramos quitarnos pero tu...bueno no nos asustamos y te trajimos al hospital, poco después nos dijeron que entraste en estado de coma y que posiblemente nunca despertarías-. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. – Esa noticia nos afecto a todos, pero… estas bien

finn: si cierto entonses yo fui aplastado como cucaracha por una bocina dijo para hacer reir a fiona un poco

fiona:jeje si pero eso ya no importa o ¿sí?-dijo intrigada

finn:no ya no –dijo muy triste

entonses la mama de finn (olvide decir que fiona le dijo que se llamava maricruz ) entro y le dijo a fi ya fue suficiente fi es mejor dejar descansar a tu hermano

está bien mama bien adiós finn me alegro de que despertaras eres el mejor hermano del mundo-dijo muy alegre-vendré a verte mañana temprano y te contare lo demás-le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente al igual su mama

que le dijo que descanses mi cielo dijo muy con voz dulce

despues de que se fueran finn se acerco a la ventana y vio que se estava poniendo el sol

entonces una pequeña niña paso cerca de su ventana y le saludo muy amistosamente fin le devolvió el saludo algo indeciso pero se volteo rápidamente alguien habría la puerta.

¡finnn!-dijeron tres voces que a fin se le hizo familiar-finnn despertaste-dijeron otra vez

Fin vio a tres jovencitas que se parecían a mucho a sus mejores amigas en ooo estas eran, la princesa flama, marceline y la dulce princesa pero tenían algo diferente la princesa flama no era de fuego y no tenia su piel naranja mas sin embargo sus ojos eran rojos y era pelirroja llevaba puesto una falda roja y una blusa del mismo color, marceline era casi idéntica pero no tenia esas marcas en su cuello sus ojos eran verdes tenia unís jeans, la dulce princesa no tenia su cabello rosa era de color café y sus piel era pálida no rosa y sus ojos eran cafés traía pantalón de color rosado y un suéter rosa además usaba unos lentes, al entrar ellas tres abrazaron a fin después de ellas llego su mama

-veo que ya conociste a estas niñas fin-dijo su mama con unas risita tonta-recuerdas quienes son ¿verdad?

-la verdad no-dijo fin decepcionado mientras se volvía a acostar en su camilla-pero se me hacen familiares mas esa niña de pelo rojo siento que la conozco mas-

-bueno es de esperase que no te acuerdes te las presentare-empezo a nombrar a esas jovencitas-ella es Estela,ella es Marcela y ella es Candy son tus mejores amigas

-finn por fin despertasre creí que no te volvería a ver despierto-

-si fin nos haz dejado muy preocupados estos 3 años—

-si ya hasta había pensado que habías muerto-

-am si hola…no quiero parecer grosero pero no me acuerdo muy bien de ustedes-dijo fin tocándose la cabeza-pero me acuerdo mucho de ti-dijo señalando a la niña de pelo rojo aunque no perfectamente-

-no te preocupes fin nosotras te haremos recordar quien eras-le dijo estela dándole un radiante sonrisa sincera

-bueno los dejo solos chicos volveré en un rato mientras platiquen con fin pero con calma apenas se esta despertando-le dijo la madre de fin a los demás

-espere-dijo fin preocupado

-si mi niño ¿que pasa?-dijo tiernamente la señora

-emm disculpe si usted es mi mama dígame cual es su nombre-dijo fin tímidamente

-cierto me llamo Sarah ese es mi nombre -le dijo mientras salía del cuarto

-bonito nombre-dijo fin en un susurro

-oye fin-dijo candy-tu mama nos dijo que en tu sueño nos describías per algo diferente podias decirnos

-ammm si claro-dijo dudoso

Fin los conto a todo a la chicas les conto acerca de cómo eran en ooo de que eran princesas pero omitió algunas cosas como de que tenia novia a la princesa flama o que estuvo enamorado de la dulce princesa pues pensó que eso seria raro

-woooo jajaja fin eso es divertido-se rio estela-yo un princesa de fuego jaja

-je cierto y yo una princesa de goma de mascar eso es raro-se reia candy-

-mmm para mí no chicas creo que si me queda eso de ser la reina vampiro-dijo burlonamente marcela-además si toco el bajo fin lo toco muy bien

-si yo si soy muy inteligente como la princesa de dulce -agrego candy

-ashh ya vaz a comenzar a presumir candy el pobre acabe despertar y ya lo quieres dejar eso muy en claro-le dijo marcela muy grotescamente

BUENO LOS DEJO YA QUE TENGO Q HACER MIS TAREAS QUE EL INCHE COLE ME DEJO JEJE CHAITO OO POR CIERTO SE PREGUNTARAN Q ME PASO LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP


	3. b-mo y amigos

pues la verdad le pedi a mis amigos que si podia poner mas caps solo me dijieron que podia poner lo maximo 17 caps ...na no se crean me dijieron que si queria ponia 20 jeje bueno comenzemos

pero antes se preguntaran ose la mama dijiste que se llamava julanita de tal y ahora se llama shara y q la novia de novia de finn se llamava mariela y despues dijiste que se llamava estela pues es que max se quedo escriviendo y metio la pata *max con cara de troll face *:jejeje asi que agan de cuenta que se llaman mariela y shara por que no se me ocurre otro nombre talves se me ocurrira pero a lo largo de la historia

para empezar con su corazón gravemente roto

Aparte de mis palabras de aliento

Ninguna más se habló

Y cuando ella murió

Lloré y lloré todo el día

Solo otra vez, naturalmente

capitulo 3 un sueño,que carajo fue muy real para mi

fx:como es posible doctor estuve 3 años en coma y tuve un sueño pero lo senti real

dr: bueno pues eeeh para que u lo enteinda s mejor esa clase de sueños susede cuando tu mente piensa que estas asalvo y enpiesa a trabajar y todo lo que tu imajinacion tiene lo convina y asi se convierte en un sueño pero tu lo sientes real hasta sientes los golpes hasta hay pasientes con tu caso que en su imajinacion piensan que murieron mientras la persona como piensa q murio muere

fx pov

wow enserio me dije yo mismo asi que le pregunte al doctor

entonses como es que llegue aqui que no recuerdo naditas

dr: pues tus amigos te trajeron

fx:¿amigos? se dijo en voz baja

volvamos con finn

amy:ya ya chicas no peleen no le dejen una mala impresión a fin- dijo en son de paz (la novia de finn le dejare amy por que creo que es mejor nombre y a la mama le dejare estela)

despues de charlar un rato estela y les dijo q se fueran al por que ya era tarde y finn devia dormir

finn se quedo en la habitacion y se durmio

volvamos con fx(ya q no se q poner con finn na mentira pero lo pondre despues)

fx: bueno dr entonses cuando me va a dar de alta

dr: mañana ahora quieres ver a tus amigos o prefieres descansar

fx: mmm quisiera verlos

en eso el dr cerro la puerta

y busco alos amigos de felix

en la habitacion

fx estava pensativo tratando de comprender como carajo es que Ooo era solo un sueño si el lo sintio tan real

al igual que finn el sintio dolor amor felicidad terror odio ira y por supuesto celos

fx: como es posible...mmmm jeje bueno asi que es cierto eso de que la mente es tan poderosa como para curar dolores y dar iluciones jeje bueno

en eso aparecieron los amigos de fx

fx solo reconocio a unos de sus amigos como a

kevin que tenia 17,justin o jony que tenia 19 ,max o gerson como lo llama fx que tiene 15,maria que tiene 17, juan diegoque tiene 14, ferdivan y michaelque tienen 15 pero no conocio a un chico como de unos veintitantos era moreno colocho y usava una camisa negra y unos jeans azules y una de esas cosas que se ponen en la frente creo que se dise bandana o yo que se

kev:oye chico me asustaste pense que no ivas a recobrar la razon

juand:jeje parece que si tienes corazon de toro va voz jeje

ferdivan (chino le digo asi con juan y los demas ya que tiene los ojos chinos):viste diego yo te dije que iva a aguantar jajaja

michael solo sonrio y dijo que bien que recobraste la razon chico

maria : valla no nos asustes tanto

fx: jejeje que bueno verlos chicos pero quien es el - decia señalando a el chico de la camisa negra

jony: eeh que no te acuerdas de christian tu primo

christian: acuerdense de lo que dijo el dr

en eso todos se callaron por un minuto la habitacion se quedo en silencio total un silencio incomodo para fx asi q decidio romper el hielo

fx: solo con mi soleda solo con mis sentimientos disiendolo en para que se rieran los chicos pero nada asi que fx dijo aver q les dijo el dr eh

max:el dr nos dijo que talve s no reconocieras a algunos de tus familiares o amigos

en eso fx: se quedo callado por unos segundos y despues dijo

mmm je no importa detodos modos tarde o temprano los recordare jeje

todos pusieron una cara de alegria al ver al tan motivado fx jeje el siempre avia sido asi

en eso fx dijo

eeh chicos donde estan mis papás

max:bueno ellos llegaran mañana

fx: ¿mañana por que ?

christian: mis tios (osea los papas de fx ) se fueron a los angeles california pero ..en eso sono el telefono celular de christian el contesto y bueno eran los papas de fx

marleny(mama de fx): como esta josué christian

chris: bien ya desperto

marleny: hay gracias a dios que desperto mira me lo podes pasar

chris: mmm no creo es que el doctor nos dijo que talves no recordara a algunos familiares o a algunos amigos a mi no me reconocio y no creo que te reconosca

marleny: mmm bueno mira fijate que los vuelos estan cancelados y no podremos ir alla

chris:y por que se cancelareon

m:a saber pero que bueno que ya desperto josue hay les digo am is papas que ya desperto

chris: ok bueno adios

en eso fx pregunto ¿quien era?

chris: tu mama

despues de hablar un buen rato y reirse de las muladas de ferdivan y de los chistes de christian el doctor llego y les dijo a los amigos que lo dejaran descansar en eso todos salieron y fx durmio en unos 2 o tres minutos ya que la cabeza le dava vueltas

volvamos con finn

fnn estava dormido tan profundamente y tan tranquilo en eso tuvo un recuerdo en un como que sueño (flash back)

-mama me compras esa gorra-decía un finn de unos 10 años de edad estaba caminado por un banqueta con estela y Fiona la cual estaba comiendo un delicioso helado de fresa

-mmm no finn nunca cuidas tus cosas-le dijo estela sin mirarlo a la cara-además ya tienes muchas gorras

-pero no una como esa es blanca anda por favor-dijo finn como un chiquillo suplicando por que le compren un juguete nuevo pero se eta ves se tratava de la gorra era muy linda tenia bordes dorados y plateados muy marcados

-ya mama cómpraselo-dijo Fiona que lamia su helado y miro a estela-yo me encargo de que lo use si no le meto un zape-dijo burlonamente pero muy en seria ella aunque fuera muy joven era muy aguerrida y más madura que su hermano mellizo

-está bien-dijo en un suspiro poco convencida-espérenme aquí no se separen volveré rápido-dijo entrando a una tienda donde vendían todo tipo de ropas sobre todo unas gorras muy locas después de un rato estela volvió con la gorra blanca finn saltaba de la emoción-oh gracias gracias mama-dijo muy ancioso mientras se ponía la gorra-no me la quitare jamás-dijo saltando aun mas

-eso espero siempre que te la pongas acuérdate de quien te la compro ¿eh?-dijo estela de una forma divertida cuando vio esa cara de alegría que finn siempre ponía cada vez que estaba feliz de verdad el y Fiona eran sus niños adorados nunca los dejaría solos-

-je no te preocupes mama yo me encargare de que se acurde o si no-dijo Fiona mientras sumía la gorra de finn en su cabeza-

(Fin del flash back)

en eso finn desperto y vio que eran como las 5 de la mañana

asi que se volvio a dormir pero estela entro y se asusto ya que penso que estava muerto asi que llamo al doctor el dr hablo con estela esta bien sara no tiene nada solo esta dormido-dijo tranquilamente el doctor pues estela estaba a nerviosa a más no poder-sus signos vitales están bien no tiene ningún mal solo está cansado hoy mismo te lo puedes llevar a casa-

estela puso una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-en serio doctor cree que sea lo mejor-dijo algo dudosa estela

-por supuesto es lo mejor tiene que empezar a recordar-dijo satisfecho el doctor-pero sea precavida y háblele con mucho tacto algunas cosas pueden que sean muy fuertes para el pero le recomiendo que haga alguna actividad recreativa que el hacía antes del coma eso ayuda mucho a recordar a los pacientes-

-mmmmmm claro tiene mas de una-dijo sonriente estela-

-otra cosa tal vez comience a recordar cosas solo por lo que tiene que estar pendiente de esto porque puede hacer que cometa locuras-dijo preocupado el doctor

-lo que diga el doctor gracias por su atención-dijo estela mientras veía al doctor alejarse. Después de un rato finn despertó se sentía fresco y con mucha energía lo primero que sintió fue el viento del ventilador por toda su cara

en ese momento Sarah entro muy sonriente a su habitación acompañada de Fiona que lucia un lindo vestido azul y llevaba una mochila de color verde parecida a la mochila que finn usaba en ooo pero esta no era redonda era algo cuadrada aun así tenía un gran parecido

-veo que ya despertaste bien-dijo Fiona sonriente

-te tengo noticias finn hoy te llevaremos a casa el doctor dice que ya estas mejor-le dijo Sarah que estaba rebosante de felicidad-

-¿casa?-dijo finn algo confundido-tengo casa-dijo finn aun mas confundido

-pues claro tontito donde crees que vivimos en un árbol-se burlo Fiona

-ya fi el no se acuerda de mucho-le reprocho estela-cuando llegues tal vez te acuerdes de algo-

-esta bien hey pero ¿no iban a venir las chicas a visitarme hoy?-dijo finn algo preocupado esa amy lo había dejado pensado en ella toda la noche era una feliz coincidencia que en este mundo ella hubiera sido su novia al igual que en ooo-

-tranquilo ya les avíese a ellas que tu no ibas a estar aquí no estarán esperando en casa-le dijo estela

-je veo que amy te dejo dando vueltas ayer no es así finn-le dijo Fiona al ver que finn se quedaba rojo como un tomate-je al ver que finn se quedaba rojo como un tomate-bueno como sea esto es tuyo-le dijo entregándole la mochila verde-adentro esta tu ropa

-oh gracias fi-pero no la veia al rostro solo se quedo viendo su mochila la abrió y encontró una playera de color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fue eso que lo distinguía sobre cualquier cosa era su gorra blanca esto le saco un gran sonrisa se la probo y le quedo perfectamente-oh es mi gorra o gracias gracias-

-bien bien cámbiate de ropa en un rato mas no vamos de aquí ok-le dijo estela-ven vámonos fi no quiere ver a tu hermano desnudo verdad-dijo entre risas

-je nooooooooo jajajajajaja-se reía Fiona a mas no poder-je bueno vámonos

Finn se cambio e ropa cuando ellas se salieron mientras se cambiaba se le olvido que edad tenia pero luego recordó tenía 17 bueno al menos eso creía en ooo tenía 17 años pero en esta mundo vaya que no sabía, cuando termino de cambiarse estela entro.

-disculpa estela-dijo finn-me podría decir que edad tengo je creo que debi preguntar eso primero pero se que tengo 17 años eso creo jeje

-bueno finn-dijo pensativa estela-si tienes 17 cuando te atropello el camión tenias 14 y estuviste en coma por 3 años –en ese momento a estela recorda algo importante- o cierto que descuidada soy la próxima semana cumples 18 que tonta

-wow en serio en mi sueño también iba a cumplir 18 años en una semana-

-bueno eso lo verenos mas tarde es hora de irnos-dijo abriendo la puesta

Cuando finn salió se sorprendió habían muchos humanos casi todos con bata blanca estela llevaba muy pegado finn para que no se perdiera o se alterara en el corredor habían muchas puertas cuando salió del corredor llegaron a una gran recepción donde había unos doctores y doctoras que veían a finn con lago de tristeza.

-bueno creo que ya te vaz de aquí finn-dijo uno de los doctores-veo que era cierto despertaste.

-si se va el héroe del hospital-dijo una de las doctoras

-gracias señores si se va-dijo estela viendo a los doctores-pero tranquilos estará bien yo me encargare de eso

-muy bien señora es que finn a sido nuestro paciente por mucho tiempo y le tomamos mucho cariño a nuestro "héroe"-dijo melancólicamente la doctora

-bueno es hora de irnos si hay algún problema los vendré a ver-dijo estela y entonces saco a finn de se hospital finn está algo callado al igual que Fiona pero cuando salió finn se quedo boquiabierto, sintió como el sol acariciaba su piel y vio unos hermosos arboles verdes vio muchísima gente pero ninguno lo volteo a ver parecían ocupados pero a esto no le hizo mucho caso solo contemplo todo era muy hermoso si esa era realidad de verdad que le gustaba pero habían algunas cosas que finn sinceramente no conocía o tal vez si pero estas se veían mas nuevas y mejores eran unas cosa que se movían muy rápido se parecían al carruaje que la princesa grumosa usaba para transportarse pero estos no parecían hechos de grumos si no de metal pero en eso Fiona lo saco de sus absortos pensamientos sacudiéndolo violentamente

-hey finn y vámonos sube-le dijo señalando una de esas cosas extraña que se movían muy rápido-vamos tontito

en eso finn se subio Cuanta velocidad- pensaba finn estos objetos que se movían muy aprisa el interior era muy cómodo tenía dos grandes asientos trasero y dos delanteros atrás estaban él y Fiona, la que conducía era estela iba en el asiento delantero pero finn no prestaba mucha atención a eso sino lo que estaba fuera lo que veía lo dejaba asombrado habían cientos de rascacielos por donde iba y humanos no se diga habían millones iban de aquí ah allá había mucho color anuncios, tiendas por doquier no había ningún donde no hubiera gente, delante de ellos habían esos objetos veloces que finn trataba de saber que eran.

-mm fi me podrías decir como se llama esta cosa-dijo tocando su asiento

-en serio no te acuerdas-dijo sorprendida-se llaman autos sirven para transportarnos adonde queremos-le respondió-je es increíble de que no te acuerdes de mucho jejejejeje pero tranquilo te ayudare a superarlo-le dijo con una sonrisa tonta

Pasaron por muchos lugares todo era muy bello pasaron por un lugar donde había una televisión de un tamaño descomunal donde habian muchos mas anuncios siguieron cruzando la ciudad pero finn se dio cuenta que se alejaban mucho de los edificios al parecer salían de la ciudad y se acercaban mas a unas casas que estaban en fila todas muy parecidas unas con otras pero en la casa que se detuvo estela era algo diferente verán esta tenía un gran árbol muy hermoso media como unos 10 metros de altura.

-bien llegamos a casa chicos-dijo mientras bajavan del auto en eso Fiona abrió su puerta

-bien bien llegamos finn esto se te hace familiar o algo-dijo Fiona que veía a finn que estaba algo confundido

-la verdad no fi no recuerdo bien todo esta borroso en mi cabeza je-dijo tratando de hacer una sonreír

bien entren dense prisa en un rato mas llegara las chicas-dijo mientras recorría un sendero que llevaba hacia la puerta de la casa, la casa era de color blanco tenia muchas ventanas era de dos pisos el techo tenia lindas decoraciones con unas macetas que tenían flores de todos los colores, el jardín era hermoso habían flores por doquier el pasto era verde vivo pero al pasar por el sendero finn vio algo en el árbol que le llamo la atención era…. Una casa del árbol no se lo creía se parecía a su casa en ooo pero esta era más pequeña y no parecía tener muchas cosas pero solo se quedo mirándola mirando con una nostalgia que lo hizo suspirar enormemente, Fiona ya había cruzado todo el sendero y ella y estela solo se quedaron viendo a finn muy extrañadas, entonces Fiona se acerco a finn y lo tomo del hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-finn es nuestra casa del árbol solíamos jugar a que éramos héroes lo recuerdas-dijo entusiasmada tal vez finn recordara algo

En eso finn no contesto solo se quedo viendo la casa del árbol por que recordó algo más….

(Flash back)

-vamos caballeros tenemos que librar una batalla-decía finn que parecía tener unos 12 años llevaba su gorra blanca llevaba un año que siempre la usaba y tenia en sus manos una espada de cartón pintada de color dorado

-si señor pelearemos hasta el último aliento-decía Fiona muy motivada quien llevaba también una espada de cartón pero de color purpura

-prepárense a la cargaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo finn muy entusiasta solo batía su espada contra el árbol y Fiona le imitaba-toma esto y esto-decía muy exaltado mientras subía velozmente por las escaleras de la casa del árbol-oh no mas deminios necesitamos a la gran bestia- le decía finn a Fiona

-entendido comandante-dijo Fiona haciendo un ademan de "si señor" entonces Fiona volvió con jake que estaba totalmente dormido-tu dragon despierta te necesitamos-pero jake solo movió su dedo disiendo no-señor la bestia está ¿dormida que hago?-decía casi riéndose Fiona

-debemos pelear hasta que el cuerpo aguante sigamoooooosssss-pero en ese momento se oyó una voz…..era la voz de estela que los llamaba

-chicos vengan a cenar ya es tarde-decia a lo lejos estela

-pero mama no hemos ganado un rato mas siiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Fiona y finn suplicantes

-no ya es hora su padre los esta esperando además hize burritooooooooosss-dijo Sarah para convencerlos esa era las comida favorita de sus hijos

-siiiiiiiiiiii burritosssssssss-dijieron en coro finn y Fiona los burritos de sarah eran los mejores siempre le ponía de todo chile, queso, carne, huevo ósea de todo

(fin del flashback)

-finn, finn responde-le decía Fiona mientras lo sacudía violentamente-tierra llamando a finn

-a que-dijo finn saliendo de su transe-re…recuer…recuerdo esa casa del árbol-dijo tartamudeando-si éramos héroes

-je si recuerdo esos días-pero en ese momento Fiona noto que finn dejo escapar un suspiro y una lagrima muy fina-finn que pasa que ocurre-le decía delicadamente Fiona quería consolar a su hermano

-nada nada es solo que me gustaría recordar mas sabes no es lindo no saber quien eras-dijo mientras se quitaba esa lagrima y dejaba escapar otro suspiro largo

Sarah solo se quedo con un jake pensativo a su lado solo observaba la conmovedora escena solamente en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de ella y finn juntos-em chicos ya pasen es hora las chicas no tardaran en llegar-dijo estela mientras veía como finn y Fiona regresaban a casa

Cuando entraron en la casa finn se quedo con una cara de "dios mío esto es genial" la casa era genial vio una enorme escalera que tenia una alfombra de color azul y esta llevaba al segundo piso después vio en que en las paredes habían ¿creo que si eran? Eran espadas de todo tipo largas, anchas puntiaguas, chatas, había cientos, las paredes eran de color azul con blanco y había un candelabro en la sala muy ornamentado en fin lacas parecía un castillo pero era muy acogedora

-mm finn quieres ver tu cuarto-le decía estela-tal vez te ayude a recordar

- siiiiiii finn vamos yo te llevo-le dijo jalándolo de un brazo y en eso jake también los seguiá subieron las escaleras y Fiona guio a finn hasta a una puerta de color azul eléctrico-

fiona:bien aquí es no hemos movido nada desde el accidente finn jake:para que recuerdes como era tu cuarto- dijo mientras abría la puerta…

Estaba que no se la creía finn había entrado a su viejo cuarto era muy grande y estaba pintado de azul cielo muy lindo había pegado en las paredes muchos posters de caballeros con armaduras brillantes también de dragones y héroes, su cama era muy grande era de color azul muy simple, había muchas repisas donde habían algunos juguetes y unos trofeos todas de primer lugar como "el mejor esgrimista" o el "mejor guitarrista" ese último a finn se le hizo muy raro el no sabia tocar la guitarra pero no pensó mucho en esto ya que Fiona hablo.

-y bien recuerdas algo-dijo Fiona muy optimista quería que su hermano recordara aunque sea un poquito porque odiaba ver a su hermano así-

-te seré sincero la verdad no todo está borroso necesitare tiempo-dijo algo triste por no recordar mucho

-mmm comprendo pero esto si te hará recordar-dijo Fiona que se dirigía hacia un armario de color blanco que estaba al fondo del cuarto de finn-mira ven acércate no te quedes ahí paradote finn-le decía muy animada

Finn se acerco a donde Fiona se encontraba y se quedo con cara de "oh demonios" dentro del armario habían miles de gorras de distintas formas y colores unas muy locas y otras muy simplonas pero eran cientos-vaya creo si coleccionaba gorras-dijo en voz baja

-que entones ya sabias-dijo algo sorprendido jake

-am si en el hospital fue una de las primeras cosa que recordé pero no pensé que fuera así creo que tengo un problema-dijo con mucha gracia finn lo cual alegro a Fiona y jake

-entonces me voy te dejo solo ok creo que mamá me habla-decía Fiona apurada la verdad estela no le hablaba solo quería dejar a finn solo para que estuviera tranquilo y pudiera pensar con calma

-okey te veo luego-dijo dándole una gran sonrisa entonses jalo a jake al salir jake y Fiona de la habitación finn se quedo mirando todos sus posters y sus juguetes no lograba recordar nada y esto lo frustraba asi que comenzó a acercarse a cada repisa para ver más de cerca vio muchos juguetes y trofeos brillantes pero nada todo estaba en blanco hasta que se topo con algo duro y frio que estaba lleno polvo esto a finn se le hacia familiar entonces lo tomo de la repisa y lo limpio con la playera que tenia puesta tenia mucho polco pero limpio un lado del objeto y decía algo que finn reconoció al instante-¡B-MO!-grito finn de alegría y asombro había encontrado a b-mo la maquina de juegos que tenia en Ooo cuando finn termino de limpiarla toda se fijo que era algo diferente a la que el conocía esta era mucho menos pesada y no era muy ancha no tenia brazos ni piernas solo era una pequeña cajita con una pantalla de cristal y unos botones de colores y una palanquita de un lado pero aun así

finn lo veía como si fuera lo mas preciado que tuviera en la vida-como se encenderá-dijo dudoso pues en Ooo b-mo encendía solo pero aquí solo era una videojuego como cualquier otro sin personalidad bueno eso el creía-ah de aquí enciende-dijo encontrando un pequeño botón negro detrás de la caja lo oprimió y entonces la maquina dejo escapar un destello seguido de un sonido muy agudo y una voz se comenzó a escuchar.

bienvenidos a B-mo el mejor videojuego del mundo por favor elija un juego"-decía la voz que era idéntica ala de B-mo

-wow si sirve veamos que tienes b-mo dijo finn moviendo la palanquita pero en eso la maquina volvió a sonar con un gran crujidoy luego la pantalla oscureció-oh no lo rompí-dijo muy triste finn había roto un invaluable jugo para el pero eso duro poco la maquina volvió a brillar pero esta vez apareció una carita y se escuchaba una voz menos monótona

-uy cuanto tiempo sin verte creador-dijo b-mo dirigiéndose a finn

-me…me hablas ami-dijo finn tratando de contener la alegría

-claro que si creador yo soy b-mo porque no me habías activado-dijo la curiosa maquinita

Finn no cabia en la emoción b-mo le hablaba tal como en Ooo aunque se vei diferente el b-mo de este mundo si tenia personalidad y podía hablar con finn era genial-lo siento b-mo es que estuve fuera por un largo tiempo

-oh creador pensé que no lo volvería a ver pero donde esta mi computadora hermana neptor y donde esta la señorita candy-dijo algo alterado

-¿Qué que conoces a candy y existe neptor?-dijo muy confundido pero en eso recordó algo mas

(flash back)

-…creo que ya esta finn lo logramos solo deja cargarlo por unas horas esta bien-le decía candy que estaba en la habitación de un finn de 12 años y ella tenia 14 pero aun así candy era muy inteligente

-o genial candy ¿entonces b-mo ahora tiene personalidad l igual que neptor?-le pregunto finn que estaba emocionado de ver a su nuevo juego llamado b-mo que candy se había llevado horas creando para el como regalo de cumpleaños

-je creo que si mira esta algo grande pero funciona de maravilla-le dijo cndy quitándose sus gafas que la protegían de un soldador que tenia en el escritorio de finn-ufff que cansada estoy bueno al menos neptor ya tiene un hermano-dijo tirándose a la cama de finn muy cansada

-jeje creo que si por cierto donde esta neptor-dijo finn extrañado neptor siempre iba con candy a donde fuera

-se quedo en casa haciendo mi tarea jeje solo fue un favor-dijo moviéndose su larga cabellera castaña algo que a finn les gustaba mucho

-emm…no se… te gustaría… ir conmigo al cine hoy estrenaran la película de rastro de calor-dijo muy tímidamente dedes hace varias semanas finn había querido invitar a candy al cine a el candy era todo un amor a el le gustba

-jajaja bobito sabes que no saldría contigo finn eres muy joven ejeje bobito-se reía candy mientras se paraba de la cama de finn-bueno me tengo que ir despídeme de sarah y Fiona por favor bueno me voy-dijo tomando su bolso se color rosa mientras salía del cuarto de finn y bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras

Finn simplemente se había quedado muy herido por las plabras de caandy "muy jove" en serio era tan joven y se echo a la cama a llorar

(fin del flashbak)

volvamos con fx

el al igual que finn salio del hopital ya cambiado con una camisa negra y un pants azul oscuro con 2 rayas amarillas en los lados

llego a su casa con max y christian su casa era de dos niveles era blanca y tenia pedestales para ver al frente y la puerta de enfrente y la de la cochera era cafe claro solo que entravan por la puerta de la cochera ya que la puerta de enfrente etava bajo doble llave

max: bien y recuerdas algo de la casa

fx: algo no mucho

en eso entraron a la casa

y fx penso que esta va en ooo por que era igual

fx: eeeh creo que si me acuerdo bien de la casa el baño esta alla mi cuarto esta como a un metor de el baño

el cuarto de mis papas aca y la sala aca sii me acuerdo bien

y te acuerdas de la banda

fx: ¿banda ? ¿Que banda?

max: la banda tuya osea tu jony kevin juan diego y yo

fx: eeeh no no me acuerdo de que yo tenga banda

volvamos con finn

las chicas estavan con finn y fiona platicando en eso

tocaron la puerta y fiona abrio entonses finn se quedo sin habla por lo que vio

VIEJOOOOOO-dijeron al mismo tiempo esos dos sujetos que se parecían a Marshall y al dulce príncipe; y el que se parecía a Marshall era tan idéntico pero al igual que marcela sin colmillos pero con la misma cara llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca de manda larga con un chaleco de color rojo y una botas de piel rojas también su ojos eran de color verde, el que tenia un parecido a el príncipe gumbal y tenia el pelo de color café pero un mechón que lo tenia de color rosa llevaba puesto una camisa rosada y un pantalón blanco pero como que se volvio rosado por alguna prenda roja que se convino con el pantalon y con unos converse rosas algo que le dio gracia a finn tenia ojos de color verde y usaba una bufanda de color purpura y usaba unos lentes de nerd.

-creímos que te habías muerto viejo-le dijo el que se parecía a el príncipe

-o que nunca despertaría, men extrañaba ese gorrito jejeje-el dijo el que se parecía Marshall le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita finn en la cabeza

Finn solo se quedo viendo muy extrañado a los dos jóvenes sentía que los conocía pero en que forma

-am viejo finn em que te pasa-le dijo sacudiéndole el que tenia un parecido a Marshall

.-MARSAHALL VENISTE-le dijo Fiona haciendo a un lado a finn de la puerta y le daba un beso apasionado en la boca a Marshall lo cual lo dejo sorprendido y muy sonrojado

-jeje ola amor je que hay veo que finn despertó-le dijo felizmente Marshall

Marshall había dicho Marshall pensaba finn ese era el nombre del vampiro que era el novio de Fiona en Ooo

-am olaaaaa chicos aquí esta también tu otro amigoo-le dijo en tono sarcástico el que se parecía a gumball-

-oh si ola Gabriel je no te note-le dijo Fiona sin voltear a ver a Gabriel

-ya les dijo que no me digan Gabriel no me gusta ese nombre díganme gummer-dijo rodando los ojos

Finn estaba algo confundido con todo esto los chicos se parecían mucho pero gummer tenia un nombre raro-

-ammm Fiona ammm ellos no los conozco-dijo tímidamente finn que estaba a un lado de Fiona

-como que no nos conoces finn somos tus mejores amigos-le dijo Marshall viendo fijamente a finn

-ooo cierto marsahll y gummer finn despertó pero perdió la memoria y no se acuerda de ninguno de ustedes le dijo tristemente Fiona

-QUE QUE noooo eso si que es malo fi-dijo Marshall preocupado

-si es malo pero espero que no se le haya olvidado como tocar la guitarra-dijo gummer para calmar las cosas

-fiiiii quién es –dijo estela desde la sala

Entonces Fiona condujo a gummer y a Marshall y detrás los seguía finn algo avergonzado y tímido por no conocer a esos dos jóvenes

-o ola Marshall y Gabriel no pensé que vinieran-dijo estela viendo a el novio de us hija y a gummer

-je como no íbamos a venir señora cuando marcela nos dijo que finn había despertado no dudamos en venir a ver a nuestro mejor guitarrista-dijo Marshall emocionado

En eso como un rayo paso candy frente a Sarah casi cae sobre ella pero no solo corria para darle un beso a su novio-hay gummer pensé que no vendrías -dijo dándole un beso muy ardiente en los labios algo que los sonrojo a los dos

-je claro linda por que no vendría a ver a unos de mis mejores amigos jeje-decía gummer

-oh ya por favor lovebirds dejen de estarse besuqeuando traumaran a finn jejejeje-se burlo marcela de candy ya saben la misma relación tensa entre la dulce princesa y Marceline en Ooo

-o ya basta marcela-dijo algo enojada

-ya ya no peleen chicas por que mejor no van al sotano y le enseñan a finn a la vieja banda-les dijo Sarah muy feliz esto si que seria lo mejor para finn-mientras esperan los pasteles ¿okey?-

-ajua siiiii vuelve el dios de la guitarra-dijo con alegría Marshall

-yeah men así se dice-convino gummer

-jeje okey será épico-dijo marcela levantándose de su asiento

-oh si oh si viejos será genial-dijo muy alegre Fiona

Pero los únicos que no hablaron fueron finn y estela, finn por no saber ni que diablos se referían el no tocaba la guitarra de eso si que no sabia y estela por que aun estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el hospital ¿Qué habría pensado finn? Tal vez que era una pervertida o una acosadora por eso mantenía distancia con el

Bien bien vayan vayan cuando los pasteles lleguen les digo-los apuro Sarah

Entonces todos se fueron rápidamente al sótano de la casa finn que se encontraba en un pasillo muy angosto al lado de la sala la puerta que conducía al sótano era enorme y tenia leyenda:

Solo pasaran los dignos del alma y con corazones de cristal y fuego para crear una hermosa sinfonía que hipnotice a un frio corazón de piedra

Okey eso si le gusto a finn parecía ser el lema de un héroe al entrar todo estaba oscuro algo que asusto solo un poco a finn pero de pronto

-ay donde esta el maldito interruptor-maldecía Marshall tentando la pared-aahh aquí esta-dijo y en eso se escucho un ligero clic

Lo que vio finn lo dejo sin habla el sótano era de lo mas genial estaba amublado con lujoso sillones de piel del techo colgaba una esfera de cristal y al fondo había un pequeño escenario donde habían varios instrumentos bajos, guitarras, una batería, un micrófono un mezclador y hasta un violín y una flauta, y a los lados del sotano habían dos grandes pantallas de plasma enormes y tambian a había un pequeña barra donde se servía refresco y botanas

-ayyyyy es genial que vuelvas aquí hermanito no era lo mismo sin ti-le dijo Fiona sacudiéndolo por la espalda-dime te acuerdas de esto por favor dime que si

-okey no jeje no me acuerdo-se reía finn pero en realidad estaba triste por no recordar absolutamente nada

-je no te pongas así viejo nosotros te ayudaremos verdad linda-le dijo Marshall a Fiona

-je si viejo-le dijo gummer tirándose en el sofá junto a candy poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de candy

-si finn te extrañábamos-dijo candy muy ruborizada por las caricias que gummer le hacia

-jeje bueno bueno empezemos de una vez sale gummer a la batería marcela al bajo y tu finn aquí tengo lo tuyo-decía Marshall que saca por debajo del escenario un estuche de color negro muy empolvado-bien esto es tuyo no lo quísmos dar a nadie todos votamos por no tener algún otro guitarrista en la banda tu eres el mejor viejo-le dijo amablemente Marshall acercándose la confundido finn que no tenia ni idea de que hablaba

-em perdona viejo pero ahora si no entiendo ni glob-le dijo muy confundido a Marshall

-je espero que sea broma mira esto-le dijo abriendo el enorme estuche negro y echándole un poco de polvo a finn en la cara entonces ante los ojos de finn quedaron perplejos vio un resplandor dorado que provenía del estuche era una guitarra hermosa sublime de color dorado con hermosas pastillas de color azul me talico y en una parte de la guitarra decía:

Finn&amy

4ever

-wow ¿esto es mio?-dijo finn sin creérselo aun-

-je si viejo es tu arma en esto de la banda ahora tomala y ven para aca te hare recordar a como de lugar-le dijo jalándolo de la camisa

-wowowo viejo no se tocar en serio no, no recuerdo-le dijo finn algo asutado tomando su guitarra dorada

-je eso lo juzgare yo- le dijo Marshall sin voltear a ver a finn y lo puso en el escenario junto a marcel gummer que se encontraban en posición marcela con el bajo y gummer en la batería

-okey chicos tocaremos algo clásico para que finn recuerde algo okey no se vayan a enloquecer si no pueden okey te habloa a ti gummi jeeje-se reía Marshall

-jodete Marshall-le dijo enseñandole el dedo sabes que no me gustan que me digan así es gummer

-jeje okey lo que digas-rodo los ojos Marshall

Marshall tomo el microfo y finn sola mente escucho la batería de gummer y el bajo de marcela y la voz aguda de Marshall y algo mas.

Entonces fin comenzó a tocar la guitarra no sabia como diablos lo hacia sus dedos volaban por toda la guitarra como si supiera lo que hacia parecía conocer esa cancion

Así Marshall comenzó a cantar (today smashing pumpinks)

today is the greatest

day i've ever known

can't live for tomorrow,

tomorrow's much too long

i'll burn my eyes out

before i get out

I wanted more

than life could ever grant me

bored by the chore

of saving face

Today is the greatest

day i've ever known

can't wait for tomorrow

i might not have that long

i'll tear my heart out

before i get out

Pink ribbon scars

that never forget

i tried so hard

to cleanse these regrets

my angel wings

were bruised and restrained

Y en eso finn se sentía feliz por un momento su corazón se sentía alegre de esto, Marshall subía el volumen de su voz Marceline tocaba como una diosa gummer ni se diga y el oh el tocaba de maravilla y estela lo miraba con ojos de amor y nostalgia y Fiona solo bailaba el ritmo de su hermno y entonces en coro se escucho lisiguinte pero menos finn que no se sabia la letra solo la cancion

my belly stings

Today is

today is

today is

the greatest day

I want to turn you on

i want to turn you on

i want to turn you on

i want to turn you

Today is the greatest

today is the greatest day

today is the greatest day

that i have ever really known

finn se quedo asustado como carajo es que savia tocar la guitarra bueno Marshall tomo la palabra-no que no te acordabas viejo fuiste fabulosamente algebraico-le dijo emocionado Marshall

-si viejo cooooll men-le dijo gummer-

-je sabia que no habías perdido el toque-se reía marcela

-jajaja finn eres el mejor sabia que todavía lo tenias-le dijo feliz su hermana de ver así a su hermano

asi que empeso a buscar un instrumento por lo cual los chicos se preguntaron que estava buscandoen eso se acordo de una cancion mas bien un rap

volvamos con felix

depues de hablar de como se formo la banda llamaron a los de la banda y fx dijo que queira tocar algo haber si se acordava de algo

1 minuto despues

llegaron todos diego kevin y jony ya que max ya estava listo quisieron ver si felix se acordava de como tocar la guitarra pero enves de tocar la guitarra que fx tenia enfrente

agarro un piano que estava alli y no era un piano normal era un piano de esos electricos pero suenan como un piano normal y empeso a tocar lo cual dejo con cara de wtf a todos desde cuando fx savia tocar piano

volvamos con finn

finn encontro un piano igual al que mencione antes y empeso a tocar fiona amy marshall gummer candy y marcela se quedaron con la misma cara de wtf desdee cuando finn toca piano entonses enpeso a cantar (como pelicula de esas donde 2 personas cantan la misma cancion uno una parte y el otro otra parte

(porta aprecia lo que tienes)

finn:Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde

porque se que el tiempo escapa

y hasta es capaz de olvidarte

puede que pierdas algo,

que te quieres por orgullo algo que ahora

ya no es de nadie pero que antes era tuyo

y todo puedes perder solo, por una estupidez

y tu tormento pensara en aquella vez,

en un tal vez en que...

por una tonteria, se fue a tomar por culo

aquello que tu mas querias

guarda un parecido al comportamiento

de los niños pequeños

como cuando por el echo de quitarle un juguete

quiere tenerlo y se da cuenta de lo que eso significa,

perder y retroceder se escriben en la misma linea -en eso marshall agarro una guitarra clasica y gummer empeso a tocar un ritmo suave junto con marshall

valorar cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea

aprobecha el tiempo viene intenta evitar las peleas

a veces por miedo a una perdidas la gente cambia,

pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se va

y entonces vives muerto con la conciencia vacia

y ya es tarde para intentar creer

la culpa no fue mia

hay que pensar muy bien en todo antes de actuar,

arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar

morira ese sentimiento que corria por tu sangre,

quedara libre el corazon que mantenias

preso en tus rejas de alambre (fx:

quien sabe, puede que lo eches de menos

y que ya no exista cura,

tan solo un dulce veneno

finn fx)No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,

aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder

no supiste valorar lo que tuviste

has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota

todo seria igual que ayer (x2)

fx:Y si algun dia volvieras a conseguir lo que perdiste,

nada seria igual por no valorar lo que antes tuviste

la confianza ya ni existiria,

os cansariais con facilidad

y la felicidad se extinguiria

intentarias ebadirte apoyandote en los demas,

sonreiras y a solas solo lagrimas derramaras

pensaras en un principio en que todo era tan distinto,

en lo bonito se extinguia en el silencio de tu olvido

ahora te preguntas el porque, porque lo hiciste

dejaste escapar algo que ahora

es lo que te hace estar triste

no te entiendes, te arrepientes, sientes que te mueres

finn)en un intento violento de intentar retroceder

fx:es el fracaso de otro libro escrito

por una alma en pena que llace sola en silencio

ataca por diez mil cadenas

te miras las penas pero, de que serviria

no te aliviaria el alma ese acto de cobardia

fx finn)todo lo tenias nada es lo que tienes por tu culpa,

lo que te queria se diria que eres una...

y mueres en un lago de silencio,

en un lago eterno las lagrimas ardian

como el fuego del infierno

debes ser tierno vivir con ese enorme dolor,

finn:te haces polvo poco a poco se va la palabra amor

pero son decisiones, asume intenta olvidar a veces

querer no es poder, cuando se llega tarde

finn fx)No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,

aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder

no supiste valorar lo que tuviste

has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota

todo seguiria igual que ayer (x2)

fx:Y es que tu vida se va frente a tus ojos

los recuerdos en fotos son solo corazones rotos,

tu cabeza esta confusa

pero pasa el tiempo y aprendes

a cargar el peso del remordiemiento

con el sufrimiento de llevar un sentiemiento

gordo con el arrepentimiento

que ocultas con esfuerzo en tu cuerpo p

ero tienes que ser fuerte

piensa, que de los errores se aprende,

que es algo que le ocurre alguna vez a todo el mundo

aunque recuerda que una relacion es cosa de dos no de uno

finn)conocer gente no es suficiente,

engañate, fije, y quieres olvidar

pero el recuerdo no se extingue

el alma ya no sirve sigue enfadada contigo,

el corazon ya no te guia ya no quiere ser tu amigo

tu cabeza esta confusa lucha por seguir adelante,

es como un tunel de dos cruces sin luces cerca de tu alcance

finn:observas a tu ex pareja y ves que todo le va bien,

te da rabia aunque sonries

porque te alegras por ella o el y que...

pensaras que no te dava tanto

el engañarse a uno mismo no acabara con tu llanto

existe el olvido, existe quiza...

existe el recuerdo que nunca jamas tendras,

algo que recordaras y viviras con ello dentro

tu corazon esta roto y muerto tus sentimientos

tu cuerpo se inunda de tristeza,

tus ojos acultan lagrimas,

tus paginas estan vacias

tu cara tan blanca como palida,

una sonrisa caida,

fx)unas mejillas encharcadas,

fx y finn)una expresion que pasa de todo

No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,

aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder

no supiste valorar lo que tuviste

has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota

todo seria igual que ayer (x2) en eso marcela y los demas se pusieron pensativos al igual que los amigos de fx por supuesto ellos estan en ciudades diferentes

Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde

antes de que se te escape

de que se marchite esa oportunidad,

esa ultima esperanza antes

fx:de que el pasado pase eso un silencio muy incomodo para diego asi que rompio el hielo

juand: puchica felix desde cuando te sabes del rap

fx: desde que estuve en coma y tuve un sueño que bueno lo senti muy real

todos :mmmmm

jd: bueno toquemos algo de rock

en eso fx agarro la guitarra y el microfono juan diego el bajo max la bateria y jony agarro otro microfono y otra guitarray asi tocaron (resistance to resilence reluctan hero)

fx)Walked in

candle lit

never thought it'd be like this

the room

it's haunting

all the things that I could miss

and I don't want to regret

never taking the first step

and I don't want to regret

shying my name from lips

and I remember (jony(I remember) when I was

so I bottled it up

and put my words on the shelf

I threw it away

under lock and key

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

keep ties

lose time

never thought it'd end like this

new place

it's perfect

there was nothing that I missed

and I don't want to regret

never taking the first step

and I don't want to regret

shying my name from lips

and I remember (I remember) when I was

and I remember (I remember) when I was

so I bottled it up

and put my words on the shelf

I threw it away

under lock and key

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

ENTONSES ENPESARON A TOCAR CON UN TONO SUAVE

you can't erase

what you haven't done

you can't replace

what you never had

A LA SEGUNDA VES TOCARON CON UN RTMO MAS RAPIDO Y SIGUIERON

(x2)

so I bottled it up

and put my words on the shelf

I threw it away

under lock and key

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

never again, ever again

will I

savor the taste or save it again

fx:jeje que buena la cancion extrañava tocar ...

max diego y jony se quedaron callados al igual que christian pero a fx no le gusta que ellos se pusieran tristes asi que dijo un chiste pierde amigos (por asi decirlo)

juan d: eeeeerg que mulada las que vos decis mano(pensamiento de juan jeje ya extrañava essos chistes malos jeje)

jony : ya extrañava esos tus chistes pierde amigos jeje

BIEN ESO ES TODO LES GUSTO SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI NO PUES DE IGUAL FORMA DEJEN ASI LO MEJORO Y SI ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE VEN UNOS DE MIS FICS LES RECOMIENDO QUE VEAN MIS OTROS FICS JEJE BUENO TE VEO ALGUN OTRO DIA CHAO CHAO (xd sone como german garmendia jeje)


	4. vacas en nueva yol el encuentro

bueno patojos y patojas(chicos y chicas en idioma chapin) hijos de playa na mentira aqui estoy otra ves con el fic pero esta vez lo hare mas corto ya q tengo q estudiar para mis examenes (momento random=todo es culpa de los chinos ¿por que? por chinos)

como sea este cap sera mas corto espero les guste y profes no sean tan malos comanse un sniker y dejen de mandarnos a estudiar hombre

en fin comensemos(nota dejen reviews asi me inspiraran e_e)

volvamos con finn

finn y los demas comian burritos de todo

fiona marshall y marcela ya havian terminado solo estavan esperando a q los demas terminaran

en eso despues de 5 minutos terminaron todos exepto finn que apenas le dio un mordisco a el burrito en eso se escucho a estela preguntando si ya terminaron de cenar sus burritos de todo

todos (exepto finn q se lo metio a la boca y lo estava masticando): siii

en eso finn se trago el burrito y dijo si

Todos comieron muy satisfechos asi que todos comenzaron a platicar y finn aprovecho para hablar con amy a solas sin que nadie los viera-

-pzzzz amy pzzz amy ven-le susurro finn

la mama les dijo q saldria por un rato asi q se fue

-que pasa finn-dijo confundida

-ven conmigo te tengo que decir algo vamos a mi habitación

Y así Amy fue sigilosamente con finn has el cuarto tomados de la mano algo que Estela la coloro mucho al llegar al cuarto estela vio el cuarto con una nostalgia y tristeza pues en aquel cuarto tenia recuerdos hermosos que ella guardaba en su corazón entonces se sentó en la cama de finn sin saber que iba a pasar o que le diría finn

-amy te tengo que decir algo-le decía finn a estela que estaba sentada en la cama de finn

-que cosa finn-dijo algo confundida pero ruborizada y algo asutada

-pues ya recordé el accidente en el que casi muero-dijo apenado finn

-oh en serio y que mas recordaste-dijo triste estela al recordar aquel evento en el que casi muere finn

-esto-dijo finn tomándola por su cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo

-¡finn!-dijo muy ruborizada y sorprendida pero la vez eso le gustaba sentía el calor de finn de nuevo en su cuerpo ver esos ojos tan azules que la volvían loca y en eso sintió cono sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso de fuego y cayeron en la cama acostados dándose caricias y afecto queriéndose amar algo que izo que finn recordara lo más hermoso de su vida la vez que conoció a estela

(Flash back)

-joder joder por que no le gusto a candy-decía finn que tenia unos 13 años apenas cumplidos iba caminando por la acera de times square muy enojado por que candy lo había bateado junto jake que llevaba puesto unos tejanos azules y una playera roja

-ya, ya viejo no te pongas así no es el fin del mundo-le decía jake preocupado por su amigo parecía desplomarse en la acera de la calle

-uffffff no se que hacer por que ninguna chica me voltea ver que soy tan malo o que joder estoy solo-dijo con mucha tristeza sin mirar jake

-je mira viejo no es fácil lo se crees que no me gustaría tener novia-decía en ese año jake no tenia novia -(susprio)

-ay jake no me hagas sentir peor… sabes que andrea(arcoiris) te quiere y tu ni captas sus indirectas-casi le grito finn jake nunca capto las indirectas de jake

-que que-dijo muy ilusionado pero se callo debía analizar eso el amaba a andrea pero el nunca se percato que ella igual que inepto pero así que mejor cambio el tema-mira viejo luego me cuentas sale para que se te baje el mal de amor vamos un café que conozco es muy bueno cuando estoy triste-

Así finn y jake caminaron unas cuadras mas hacia un lugar donde la fragancia del café se sentía en el ambiente al entrar una fresca brisa cubrió todo el cuerpo de finn y lo lleno de una infinita tranquilidad algo cambiaria ese día , como sea jake condujo a finn hacia unas mesas que estaban puestas cerca del jardín de la cafetería.

-bien viejo que quieres yo invito-le dijo jake muy abiertamente mientras se recargaba en su asiento

Finn casi no ponía atención a lo que jake decía el solo pensaba en candy le había roto su frágil corazón de cristal pero en eso…

-bien díganme que desean chicos-dijo una joven hermosísima que apareció ante los ojos de finn y jake la joven camarera era pelirroja con una piel muy palida era amy tenia como trece años en aquel entonces

-am… pues yo un capuchino bien caliente por favor y para mi amigo puesss…no se-dijo al ver que finn solo se había quedando viendo a la camarera estela que era hermosísima para finn has lo hizo suspirar

Finn seguía viendo a estela y ella parecía estar muy enojada pero no con finn con otros problemas-niño que quieres-le dijo fulminantemente amy viéndolo fijamente a los ojos algo que hizo que finn despertara de sus pensamientos

-aa…aa…si yo estem quiero lo mismo que jake-dijo tartamudeando como un idiota sin dejar de ver a amy

-muy bien enseguida lo so traigo-dijo algo gruñona amy

-viejo viejo que te ocurre actúas como si nunca hubieras ido a una café-le dijo jake algo molesto

-no…no es nada solo es la depresión es todo-dijo avergonzado esa chica no la conocía pero sentía que si donde diablos la había visto pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla

Después de una rato de silencio estela regreso aun mas enojada y finn seguía algo desequilibrado, primero le dio a jake su pedido y se lo dio mu groseramente pero el no dijo a nada pero a finn grave error finn no se fijo y derramo todo el café en el delantal de amy:

-JODER JODER ESTO NO PODIA SER PEOR PRIMERO MIS PAPAS NO ME DAN MI MESADA LEUGO MI NOVIO CORTA CON MIGO POR SER MUY AUTODESTRUCTIVA Y AHORA UN CHICO TONTO ME TIRA CAFÉ EN EL DELANTAL, MUY BONITO-y así en ese arrebato de ira le dio una cachetada a finn

Finn sintió como su mejilla ardía como el fuego pero también sintió la delicada mano de estela sobre su cara lo cual además de la bofetada lo dejo muy sonrojado. amy no se molesto en decir nada todos los del café se quedaron mirando la escena muy asustados estela parecía echar chispas y así como así salió del café enojada dando paso agigantados

-viejo viejo estas bien-dijo jake sacudiendo a finn muy preocupado

-viejo…creo…creo que estoy enamorado-le dijo atónito por lo ocurrido esa camarera le había prendido fuego al asunto

(fin del flashback)

finn y estela se seguían besando buscando encender esa llama que esta oculta en su interior dándose caricias por todo el cuerpo, finn besando lentamente el cuello de estela lo cual la hacía sentir rico y sensual y ella oh ella solo acariciando el pecho de su amado con la pasión de siempre se ruborizaban se sentían libres nadie los veía por ahora pero eso querían no ser vistos haciéndose caricias y promesas de amor -oh …finn….finn-decia sensualmente amy que estaba perdida entre los brazos de finn que la ponían encima de él-sigue…sigue

-que princesa...flama-decía finn sin pensar en lo que pasaría o ella diría -que...que dijiste-dijo entre suspiros amy algo confundida pero aun excitada-

-te dije princesa flama-finn aun no caía en cuenta de que hablaba con Amy no con la princesa

-como q princesa-le dijo quitándose de encima de el algo enojada

-em estemmm-dijo muy ruborizado finn- que jodidos- dijo ya no estaba en Ooo

-me llamaste princesa flama como la tu cuento ese de 0ooo-dijo furica

-em este lo puedo explicar-dijo muy asustado pensó que amy explotaría como la princesa cuando se enojaba-

-no me digas nada solo estás conmigo y me hiciste esto porque me parezco a ella verdad no me mientas ¿Qué no me amas?-le dijo amenazantemente

-no ..No... la verdad en mi sueño tu...tu eras mi novia-dijo casi sin aliento

-yo..yo..yo-dijo casi rompiendo a llorar, pero en eso ella ya había abierto la manija de la puerta de finn y ellos vieron como gummer, ,candy y marcela caían como piezas de domino habían escuchado todo

-pero que demon..-dijo finn enjado-que estaban haciendo

-no que estabas haciendo tu lo oímos todo como se te ocurre-le dijo Fiona muy enojada

Finn se ruborizo un montón metió la pata-emm… pues.. es que nosotros yo…ella..veras...es que...aaah-

-mira tienes suerete que mama se alla ido a comprar ala tienda unos refrescos si ella los hubieras oído no le la ibas a acabar-le dijo Fiona

Todos los demás no hablaban estaban en un profundo silencio solamente en la sala se fijaron que amy y finn se habían ido a entonces al acercarse al cuarto de finn oyeron todo-

-em fi vamos no seas así con el el no ha visto a amy en 3 años no ves como se ha de sentir-dijo Marshall para defender a su amigo

-si Fiona no seas tan ruda-le dijo marcela

-okey okey tal vez exagere un poco-dijo con una sonrisa Fiona

-y por que diablos nos espiaban-grito finn algo enojado-¿que oyeron?

-emm pues no te encontrábamos ni a ti ni a amy así que los buscamos-le dijo gummer algo sonrojado

-si y pues escuchamos desde sus gemidos hasta sus gritos-dijo algo avergonzada candy

Finn y amy estaban súper rojos que vergüenza oyeron todo eso-

-ya ya chicos hagamos como que esto no paso okey-les dijo Fiona al ver lo colorado que estaban amy y finn

-okey-dijo con una voz muy débil amy

Entonces todos bajaron de nuevo a la sala muy callados pero gummer y candy rompieron el silencio

-emm creo que gummer y yo nos vamos mis papas me esperan y gummer me acompañara pero vendré mañana después de la escuela-le dijo candy que iba de la mano con gummer

-em si viejo yo igual me voy sale te veo mañana finn okey-dijo haciendo un ademan de despedida

Así candy y gummer se fueron y solo quedaban amy, finn, marcela, Marshall y Fiona después de otro raro volvió estela con unas grandes bolsas-bien bien chicos volvi oigan y donde están candy y Gabriel-

-se fueron-le dijo marcela-y creo que yo igual me voy ya es tarde y mis papas se enojan si llego tarde-dijo enojada

-esta bien marcela con cuidado ya sabes-le dijo estela preocupada

-si si señora y graicas por la cena muy rico amo el pastel de fresas-dijo muy agradecida y salió por la puerta

-bien bien veo que solo quedan ustedes-dijo estela viendo a sus invitados e hijos

-bueno que hacemos-dijo Marshall muy aburrido-

-mmm no lo sé lindo-dijo Fiona algo aburrida también la escena con finn y amy había matado la situación

-bueno los dejo a ustedes solos me debo volver a ir fi sabes que hoy es mi trabajo nocturno en la ciudad así que cuida finn ve que no se meta en problemas-le dijo dndole un dulce beso a Fiona en la frente

-y tu mi héroe no te vayas a poner de loco-le dijo a finn dándole también un beso en la frente

Y así como así estela se fue y dejo solos a sus hijos con sus respectivos novios y novias ups error de Sarah que pasaría dejarlos solos de noche

volvamos con fx

fx kevin diego max y christian fueron a ver unas sintas de cuando felix tenia unos 5 años de edad jeje

pensamiento de fx: que verguenza q mis amigos vean esto jeje

todos notaron q fx estava algo ruborizado y se asia el loco (osea un rato mirava la tele y otro no y como noto q lo miravan raro mirava asia otro lado y decia incoerensias cuando le preguntavan algo)

en eso vieron una cinta cuando el papaabuelo de fx estava en U.S.A

cuando fx vio se le ocurrio decir algo

fx:mmmm oigan yo quisiera ir a los estados pero no a los angeles sino q a nose nueva york

kev:a si...yo tambien

christian: y por que no vamos

todos eeeeh se puede

chris:si q sus padres no les dijieron q ya les avian sacado la visa y los papeles

todos:...no...

fx:ooooh viejos de mier...no termino de hablar por q chris lo vio con cara de lo dises y te va mal

fx:coles(mierda)

chris:bueno nos vamos mañana y llegamos el viernes

kev:de jeuves a viernes

chris: si baboso

kev:aaah ok empaquemos pue mucha

fx:pilas pues nos vamos de vacas a como dijo julian nueva yol-decia imitando la voz de julian

BUENO ESO ES TODO SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW Y SI NO TAMBIEN ASI ME INSPIRAN T_T OH oh STOP IT OH EEEEEEEEEEEN FIN DEJEN REVIEWS CARNALES ASI Q CHAO CHAO


End file.
